


Pheromone

by Sigmund09



Category: In the Loop (2009) & The Thick of It, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Wank!, i REALLY LOVE MALCOLM TUCKER
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmund09/pseuds/Sigmund09
Summary: Malcolm闻到了Jamie的味道。





	Pheromone

**Author's Note:**

> Malcolm闻到的“Jamie的味道”，都是他喜欢的味道，就好像每个人闻福灵剂的时候味道都不一样，会互相吸引的费洛蒙应该只有在爱人的感官里才是最讨人喜欢的，Jamie就是Malcolm的福灵剂。
> 
> Pheromone音译是费洛蒙，意译是——“信息素”。  
> 【哎呀我什么都不明白=ω=】

Jamie在隔壁书房，部门里还有几份需要他确认的策划，Malcolm坐在床头看书，两腿交叠，坐在床沿。  
可他没把注意力放在书上，他白天已经看过太多字，再看下去就要头疼了。  
Malcolm此时本来应该和Jamie一起做一些不需要用眼的事来分散注意，可是他现在却被公文的狗绳栓得结结实实。  
Malcolm深吸了一口气，把书拍在床上，站起来在房间里踱步。  
他看到了搭在椅背上的西装外套，是Jamie回家的时候扯下来的，Jamie脱衣服的时候Malcolm总觉得眼前还是个没长大的毛头小子，或者放学打完球回家在门廊就开始扯衣服的青少年，带着一身阳光和汗水的味道。  
他在柔软的地毯上踱步，像只焦躁的狮子，书房没有动静，Malcolm能想象出Jamie埋头打字的样子，皱着眉头，瞪着他的圆眼睛，晶亮的眼睛里泛着显示屏的光。  
Malcolm揪起Jamie的西装，重新倒在床上，陷在柔软的羽绒被里，他猛然察觉自己的举动完全不像一个成熟的官场人士，于是又坐起来，挺直腰板倚在床头。  
他曲起腿，把Jamie的外套搭在膝盖上，他能闻见那件衣服上的味道，一点洗衣粉的味道，是他挑的，柠檬味里带着皂香，还有Jamie的味道，阳光晒过的汗味带着微咸和一种难于言喻的人体香气，他忍不住把这件衣服搂在怀里埋头去闻，他深深地吸了一口，在心底里承认这有点丢人的同时闻到了橘子味，那肯定是Jamie给他剥橘子的时候沾染上的，橘皮酸甜微苦的果香和在办公室沾上的烟草味合在一起，一股脑地涌入Malcolm的胸腔。  
他的脸开始发热，Jamie的味道如此之近，如此地吸引他，他为自己的行为感到羞耻的同时，还情不自禁地又深吸了口气。  
然后他发现自己硬了。  
Malcolm心里有个声音在唾弃他，‘看看你，看看你，就像个他妈的脑子进水的傻骚货，偷偷闻男人的衣服，还他妈能硬起来。’  
‘闭上他妈的嘴。’他在心里吼自己，一手撑着Jamie的外套，让它盖住曲起的腿，而另一只手则躲在大腿与身体之间那个狭小又暧昧地空间里，偷偷解开法兰绒睡袍，伸进了被体温捂热的衣料中间。  
Malcolm低头闭着眼闻了闻Jamie的衣领，他侧着脑袋，尖锐挺拔的鼻梁蹭着顺滑的西装布料。他的手抖着，磨磨蹭蹭地抚上了自己的性器。他的手腕和手臂的肌肉无一不带着过电般的酥麻。  
Malcolm的鼻尖萦绕着他年轻伴侣身上奇妙的味道，他上下抚弄着自己，闭起的眼皮覆盖着那双常常射出狠厉视线的眼珠，那层薄薄的眼皮颤动着，苍白的皮肤因为羞耻浮起一层绯红色。  
他的脑海里是Jamie每次在他身上起伏时饱满的额头上细小的汗珠和浅色的细绒毛，是他的幕僚埋在他颈间舔舐时舌头粗糙湿热又柔软的触感，是他的腿夹住Jamie的腰时，那只狼狗发坏的笑容。Malcolm快速地眨着眼，嘴巴微微张着，吐出压抑的喘息和呻吟，那一丝清爽、微甜又有点呛人的味道始终在撩拨他的身体，从滚烫的脸颊，到细嫩的颈侧，然后是胸口，一路向下蜿蜒到他的阴茎，顺着褶皱滑进翕动的马眼，酸麻的触感好像液体流过尿道的感觉，让Malcolm又低下头，颤颤巍巍地喘息着，把脑袋埋进Jamie的衣服里局促地呼吸着。  
Malcolm射出来的时候发出了一声惊惶又颤抖的呻吟，精液沾满了他的内裤，他的大腿根发软，在Jamie的西装外套底下直打颤，他被自己的大胆与无耻震惊，心脏跳得比Jamie的阴茎进入身体的时候还快，他还低着头，西装上Jamie的味道和自己的新鲜汗水与精液的咸湿味道融合在一起，让他不得不抬起头来大口喘息。  
Malcolm的视线被暖黄的床头灯搅和得晦暗不明，加上随高潮而来的颅内轰鸣让他眼前模糊，但他抬头的时候却清清楚楚地看到了Jamie抄着手倚在门框上。  
“嗨，”Jamie倚着门框，带着玩味的笑容，“在干什么呢？”  
“你再这样走路没声音，”Malcolm手下忙乱地掩好衣襟，咂了咂嘴，“我就把你的脚剁了，再给你配把会哔哔响的电动轮椅。”  
“真残忍，”Jamie摇着头，“伤害国家保护动物是要判刑的，Malc。”Jamie解着衬衫扣走到床边，靠着Malcolm的腿坐下，他的手隔着自己的西装搭在Malcolm冰凉的膝盖上。  
“我比较想知道，你为什么舍弃羽绒被不盖非要盖着我的衣服。”  
Malcolm抿了抿嘴唇才开口：“我看书太入神忘记换被子而已。”  
“别骗我，Malcolm Tucker，”Jamie的手指在他的膝盖上点了点，“你只有在说谎话的时候才抿嘴。”  
“哦你最近在看什么书？《资深MI6教你读心术》吗？”  
“哦——”Jamie饶有兴趣地看着他的上司，圆圆的眼睛泛着毛绒绒的巧克力色，两人的眼神对峙着，仿佛两只荒原狼在寻找对方的破绽。  
Malcolm先动了，他突然往床中间挪动，试图从另一边逃开，但Jamie一把环住了他，和他一起倒在床上。  
“你是吃什么饲料长大的？”Malcolm翻着白眼，他的耳朵红的仿佛要滴血。  
“你去哪啊领导？”  
“闭嘴，让我起来。”  
“您的脸真热，怎么了？”Jamie单手撑在Malcolm耳侧，他的手腕内侧都能感受到他的上司耳朵的热度。  
“你压的，现在给我滚起来，你三岁吗？”Malcolm的白眼都要翻到后脑勺了，但Jamie觉得Malcolm只是害羞到不敢看他。  
“我还能把您压出水吗？”Jamie的手隔着Malcolm的内裤揉搓着，他知道Malcolm的小洁癖，脱离身体之后的精液又湿又凉，滑腻的触感让Malcolm手臂上的汗毛都竖了起来。  
“您还想说什么？”Jamie的另一只手松开Malcolm的手腕，用手指揉捻着他的嘴巴，“承认吧，你就是在拿着我的衣服撸。”  
“你要是再敢提一次，”Malcolm张嘴说话的时候，让Jamie的指尖滑进他的唇瓣间，摩擦着他嘴唇内侧的嫩肉，他说话的声音低哑柔和，“我就揪着你的脖子，拿你做搔扒反应实验。”  
“哦——真恶心。”Jamie扯下了Malcolm的湿内裤，搭在指尖丢过Malcolm的头顶，让它落在床脚。  
‘Jamie有时候就是这么幼稚。’Malcolm在心里笑着，又有一点痒痒的感觉，就像看到蓄养了多年的大狼在看到饲主回家的时候还是像哈士奇一样扑上来。  
Jamie握住了Malcolm的阴茎，就着上面的精液为他的上司做着手活。  
“如果你想要，可以来书房找我，”Jamie抬了抬身子，让Malcolm把他的西装裤扯下来。  
“喊我过来也行，我听领导安排，随叫随到。”Jamie握住Malcolm的手，舔着他瘦长的手指含混不清地说。  
“你觉得我还会让你在书房做？”Malcolm用指肚压了压Jamie的犬牙，抽出手指伸脖子去亲他，Jamie开始开拓Malcolm的后穴。  
“小混账。”Malcolm的腿环住了Jamie的腰，他用冰凉的膝盖轻轻顶了顶Jamie灼热的肋下。  
“您是吸血鬼吗？”Jamie皱着鼻子咬了一口Malcolm的锁骨，试着让龟头顶进肉穴。  
“少看点小说——”  
“——多操操你。”Jamie坏笑着挺了挺腰，Malcolm惊叫了一声，被塞满的快感让他难以呼吸，Jamie退出一点，又缓缓地插入。  
Jamie的阴茎全根没入时，Malcolm转头咬了咬他的小狼的耳朵，带着威胁的语气轻声问道：“你刚刚在门口看见什么了？”  
“我看见我的顶头上司，盖着我刚脱下来的衣服，闻着我的衣领手淫，”Jamie捣弄着Malcolm 的肉穴，“哦——他还爽得叫出声来了。”  
Malcolm一手抓着床单，一手抬起来就在Jamie圆润挺翘的屁股上拍了一巴掌，清脆的声音和着滋滋的水声在房间里迸发着淫荡的气氛。  
“你——看见什么了？”Malcolm用舌尖舔着Jamie发热的耳廓。  
“什么都看见了。”Jamie回头找着Malcolm的嘴唇，舔了舔他尖锐的唇峰，然后热情地啃咬着。  
Jamie用精液灌满Malcolm，而这位凶狠的上司翻了个身跨坐在Jamie身上，低头去衔那只狼狗的嘴唇，他又闻到了Jamie的味道，像芸香科的新鲜水果，像辛辣热烈的烟草，像他选的洗衣液，像阳光烘烤过的羊角面包，带着麦香和糖霜的味道。  
END  
==========

**Author's Note:**

> 本来很久之前就应该写完的，结果最近作业好集中又开始刷六级题就有一点丧，拖到现在才写完还只写了这么少真的愧疚万分【土下座】。
> 
> 但是搞Malcolm真的很幸福！
> 
> 无论如何都要搞！


End file.
